Attila Bonavento
"Benidiximus."' '- ''Attila bidding good luck to his opponent in old Reichspeak. '''Attila Bonavento', popularly referred to as the Child of Fortune, is a slave in the Fourth Reich. He is a renowned gladiator well known across the Reichsland, and fights on in the grand arena in the country's capital of Esterhaus. It is said that he is also the hybrid of a Khan and Reichsman, which has earned him the nickname Child of the Pacific. Appearance Attila is a tall, tanned male with a muscular build. Due to the extent of his battles as a gladiator, he has many scars plastered across his body. He is half blind in his left eye, causing it to seem more gray than the other. There are three diagonal cuts across the left side of his face, one running through the damaged eye. He is not the best looking individual thanks to his wounds, so he keeps his face hidden behind a helmet that has become synonymous with his public image, which also helps prioritize his good eye. He wears a shoulder guard on his right shoulder with an ornament of the Reichsland Eagle protruding from it, along with gauntlets, greaves, and lower abdomen armor. Personality Attila is an individual who has spent his entire lifetime as a slave and a gladiator for the Reich's competitive citizens, giving way for a deep and ravenous hunger for freedom. His years of murdering those unlucky enough to face him in the arena have desensitized him from murder but, like the beatings he has received all throughout his career, have left physical and mental scars. He struggles with social interactions and does not function well in moments of stress he's not used to, such as giving speeches or anything of the sort. He prefers isolation and quiet so that he may prepare for the ear deafening roar of the crowd later on. A man of few words, Attila tends to let his actions do the talking. History Born in the walled city of Tropordus in the eastern territories of the Reichsland, Attila Bonavento was the bastard child of a Captain in the Reichsgard and a woman from the Jing-Roh Khanate. The Captain would leave Attila's mother as to not jeopardize his rank, breaking her heart and leaving her alone to tend to a child they did not want. In the end, she would kill herself in front of Attila at the age of six. It was not long before slavers caught wind of the rare hybrid, which eventually led to his subsequent capture. In a dark sense of irony, they called the boy the Child of Fortune, as he was anything but fortunate. At the age of fifteen, after nine years as a slave, Attila was placed into his first amateur gladiatorial match. Finding himself comfortable with it, he used a rusty trident to beat down the other combatants into the ground. He would be made to make his first kill at the end of the match, solidifying his status as a gladiator. From that point on, his experience in arena fighting and his fame across the Reichsland only grew. wip Equipment and Weaponry Gladiator Plate/Leather Armor - Made up of composite metals, years of gladiatorial work has given Attila the funds necessary to supply himself with armor well suited for the arena. His plate armor is lightweight, but durable enough to withstand it's fair share of blows. He has pieces of leather or padded armor in other places on his being. Trident - A three-pronged spear typically used to hunt fish which Attila has used in his years as a gladiator to murder countless of other combatants.The blades on it are somewhat hooked, giving Attila an edge. When giving his opponent his "first impressions" (two thrown spears), Attila hitches the Trident onto a pair of hooks hanging off the back of the sling Attila uses to put on his shoulder guard. Throwing Spears (x2) '''- Two throwing spears Attila hurls at his opponent before engaging in close quarters combat. He keeps these two spears in the same hand he holds his shield in. '''Round Shield - A wooden round shield lined with leather with a large metal stud in the middle, and smaller ones across the front of the shield. Skills and Traits Audentes Fortuna Iuvat '''- An extremely skilled veteran of close quarters combat thanks to years of the bizarre scenarios a gladiator might face in the arenas of the Reich, Attila is a rather dangerous opponent up close and seemingly has an unnatural amount of luck on his side. '''Heads Up, Reichsman! - The threat of Attila does not apply to just close quarters. Attila can judge distances rather accurately and can hurl spears, and even his trident, with a skirmisher's precision. Let's Keep the Game Going - A skirmisher at it's finest, Attila is skilled at wearing down his opponent and tiring them out, using his great agility to his advantage. Mercury - A tall but lightweight man, Attila has and always will use evasive tactics and his agility to his advantage so long as he lives in the arena. With his quick body comes a quick mind, and both have saved him innumerable times. Ocular Disadvantage - Attila has come to rely on one eye, which could be a problem in later fights. Blood for the Arena - He is extremely focused in his fights and is hard to distract, being able to tone out other noises. This could either be an advantage or disadvantage considering the situation. Freedom - Attila is desperate to be free from the Reich's grasp. Trivia * Attila is based on two types of gladiators - the Retarii and the Murmillo. * Attila is named after an ancient war lord from the Old World. * Attila says if he were to ever be free he would take up smithing as a profession. * Attila killed his first masters. * His least favorite arena scenario are chariot races, as he finds trying to knock an opponent off a chariot to be annoying. * He bids his opponents good luck so that they may be more fortunate than him.